Random thing of randomness
by smashmaster12
Summary: sounds random when i join ash and others in a short journey
1. Chapter 1

MADNESS!! Well, for once, I have decided not to use a weird fan-character, but I OWN NOTHING!

A brand new tournament has begun to crown the world's greatest "Smashers" and me and ash had entered it.

Some random guy: WELCOME TO THE RANDOM TOURNAMENT OF VIOLENCE!

(random screaming)

For the first round we have Ash Ketchum and the kid that is random Mario VS Super Man and Bat Man

As the fight began, I set all my gear on for the fight.

(15 min later)

WINNER: Ash and the random kid!

Round 2: Shadow the hedgehog and Snake VS Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. (you can guess who's going to win)

Me and ash were in the stands watching the match.

(3 min later)

SHADOW IS DOWN!

WINNER: Amy and Cream?

Snake: HOW DID THEY WIN?!

After a series of Matches to determine the winners, It got down to Ash and Me VS Amy and Cream.

Ash: (whispers) Dude, Go for Amy, I'll get cream.

Me: Got it.

BEGIN!

Amy And Cream: SUPER STUPID GIRLY ATTACK!

BOOM!

Ash: What was that?

Announcer: Ash IS DOWN, AMY AND CREAM WIN!

Me: NOOOOOO!!

Later In the Parking lot…

M: Stupid Girls

SS: How do they do that girl thing?

SH: I don't know, does anyone feel like shopping?

M and SS: WHAT?!  
A: yes!

M: Great, Luigi has gone nuts and we all lost to those girls?

SS: Hey, dude, why are shadow and Luigi nuts?

M: because they lost theirs.

SS: Nice one, but what does that mean?

M: Us 2 were still conscious when the blast hit us, And the Blast turns Knocked out people into girls.

M: I just hope Shadow is hot.

SS: Me too Dude, me too.

SH: I'm Like, girl, you look so good!

A: I like, know!

M: (Hearing conversation) Hey, Ash, you aren't hot!

SH: But I am!

SS: Bet you 5 bucks that starts a cat fight, Dude, get out the camera, this is youtube GOLD!

M: I'm way ahead of you, snake!

SS: Oh, that's got to hurt!

M: 15 honors in 3 minutes, we'll be STARS!!

SS: SUPERSTARS!

With Ash and shadow fighting, and me and snake watching, What shall happen?

I need names for Luigi and Shadow as girls, I'm thinking of Shadina for shadow and Ashley (of course) for Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

M: So, Snake, what shall we do now?

SS: take them to Tails?

A: Sure.

Later…

Tails: WHAT?! Are you serious!?

SS: Yea.

Just then Riku came out of nowhere and told us he was was running away from obsessed fan girls.

(flashback time!)

Riku: HELP!!  
fan girls: WE LOVE YOU!!  
(00 good thing I don't have any fan girls)

But then Silver came out of nowhere and shot the girls with a shotgun.

R: cool.

SI: yo.

But then Silver got a feeling in his gut and he felt his body changing.

R: Dog, that is sick!

Silver got up, and he was a girl.

R: Dude, that's weirder than the tails doll!

SI: like, whatever!

R: I should get you to tails.

(end flashback)

Then Cloud came out of nowhere and told us he and Mario were fighting a strange version of Rouge.

(flashback again)

Cloud: Yo Rouge, why are you attacking us?!

Mario: No time-a Cloud, we must-a fight!

Rouge: SUPER DUMB GIRLY ATTACK!

C: CHAOS CONTROL!

(end flashback)

He was lucky to get out, but Mario Got turned into a Girl.

Then it was Tails, Me, Riku, Cloud, and snake where.

C: I have a feeling an epic adventure is about to happen.

All four: Us too.

XD female Mario.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

M: So tails, can you turn everyone back into dudes?

T: I'll try.

Ash went in first, then the machine went all crazy, and a figure fell out of it.

A: Dude, that was weird being a chick!

M: Ok, he's a guy again.

SS: but the machine is broken.

C: Epic adventure time?

R: Yep.

M: To Amy's house!

A: Why hers?

M: Because we can get some info from her.

Just then a female Sonic came out and attack Tails.

Sonic: I LOVE YOU!!

Just then Captain Falcon came running in

CF: FALCON PUNCH!!

M: Lets go, come on captain, your with us.

CF: cool.

We all got in the falcon flyer, and when we reached her house, every girl we knew was their with guns. (too bad only me and Snake had guns too)

M: Uh, Tails, you go first.

T: I think you know what you should do.

Just then Instruments came out of nowhere.

15 minutes later of random songs.

M: Ok, their all asleep, lets go.

We reached what seemed to be the evil girl's lair.

A: Ok, you guys stay here, I'll go first.

Evil person: Hahahaha! My Girl-I-firer 3000 is almost complete!  
Ash: (00) ...PIKACHU GO!  
Pika: Pika Pi!  
EP: Haha, A test subject! Perfect! Ahem...3..2..1...(button push)  
Lazar: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR ARRRGGGHHH!!  
Pika: Pika..Pikachi? (O.o)  
A: OH NO! PIKACHU'S TAIL HAS A DENT IN IT.  
Does that mean?...NUUUUUUU!! (Crying)

Just then I broke in after hearing it all  
M: Ash! What happened?  
Ash: (points at G-I-F-3000)  
M: Girl-I-firer..3000? WHAT THE HECK IS THE 3000 FOR?  
EP: It makes it look cool.  
M: It could at least have been 9000.

Just then 2 random people came out of nowhere  
Person: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?  
IT'S OVER 9000! WHAT? 9000!  
EP: That's not a bad Idea

Next chapter is epic.


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

M: I'm tired of this! EAT RANDOM 15 MINUTE GUITAR SOLO!

(guitar hero looking guitar appears) (Rocks out!)

EP: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT CHOCOLATE RAIN!!  
SS: Tay Zonday would be proud!

T: Yes he would!

15 minutes later.

M: Now what?

Everyone: PARTY!!

We Danced the night away with HOT girls (I really don't like girls yet, they have bad girl germs)

THE END!


End file.
